Have You Ever Taste it?
by Park Minnie
Summary: Donghae kehilangan kontrol saat membaca tweet-an fans! Dan korbannya adalah Eunhyuk! Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Donghae menjadi seperti itu? M Rated with HaeHyuk! Come on, HaeHyuk Shipper! Re-publish dengan bahasa di'aman'kan.


**Tittle :** Have You Ever Taste it?  
**Pairing : **Donghae - Eunhyuk  
**Genre :** Romance, Humor?  
**Rating :** M *tetap ;_;

.

**Warning!** This fiction contain BL or BoysLove.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Matanya menari ke kiri ke kanan mengikuti setiap bait kalimat yang ia baca. Jemari halusnya bergerak lincah memegang mouse dan mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard. Kepala dan badannya ia mainkan sedikit saat lagu yang diputar melalui headphone miliknya bernada menghentak. Namun seketika ia berhenti dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah monitor dengan alis berkerut ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada layar komputer itu.

"Hah? Masa?" tanyanya tak percaya entah pada siapa.

Ia berkali-kali membaca kalimat yang tertera di komputernya dan kemudian membuka folder di dokumen komputer. Setelah membuka beberapa folder hingga membawa ke sebuah folder yang bernama 'Aiden Lee's Music', ia mencari sebuah MV yang baru-baru ini ia bersama rekannya dalam Super Junior rampungkan. Siapapun pasti tahu apa yang ia cari.

"A-Cha!" bisiknya begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Dengan cepat ia meng-klik video itu dan dengan serius menatapnya, seperti ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

"Tidak!" bibirnya dimajukan dan memasang muka cemberut.

Tangan itu membawa kursor pada tombol replay dan kali ini beserta tombol slow motion agar dapat melihat video yang ia putar dengan seksama. Ia menampilkan wajah serius dan saat ia menyadarinya, matanya membulat seperti mulutnya yang telah terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat ia mengulang kembali sebuah bagian dari video itu dan sekarang kita bisa mendapati dirinya dengan wajah memerah, mulutnya yang menutup dan pandangan mata yang tak lepas tertuju pada satu objek dalam video tersebut.

"Hhh …," ia mendesah pelan dan menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Ia mem-pouse video itu ketika menampilkan objek yang sangat menggoda. Bola mata coklat itu menikmati suguhan yang menurutnya sungguh menggairahkan.

Pria yang dikenal penyuka ikan ini terus saja memperhatikan objek di depannya seperti orang bodoh. Telinganya serasa ditulikan dan inderanya dilumpuhkan sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda berbadan mungil yang membuka pintu dorm mereka dan mengernyit melihat tampang bodoh yang terpasang di wajah hyung ikannya ini. Dengan pelan ia mendekatinya lalu melihat apa yang sedang disaksikan oleh seorang Lee Donghae dengan khidmatnya hingga membuat ekspresi bodoh yang sangat lucu.

"Donghae Hyung?" panggilnya dengan pelan, tak ada jawaban, "Hae hyung?" kali ini lebih keras, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan …

"LEE DONGHAE!" teriaknya dengan suara super tinggi tepat ditelinga Donghae. Sontak saja Donghae langsung terkejut dan menutup telinganya.

"Wookie! Jangan teriak-teriak! Telingaku berdenging, 'kan? Untung saja yang lain tidak ada. Jika ada mungkin mereka semua jantungan mendengar suaramu!" kesal Donghae sambil mengusap telinganya yang malang.

Tapi Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Siapa suruh tidak mendengar panggilanku!" jawabnya acuh dan kembali melihat layar komputer, "Memang lagi lihat apa sih, hyung? Serius sekali!" tanya Ryeowook.

Keringat dingin Donghae mengalir deras dari kepalanya, "Ak-aku sedang melihat video baru kita," jawabnya gugup. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang berkeringat, kedua telapak tangannya juga ikut-ikutan berkeringat. Dan jangan lupa jantungnya yang berpacu kencang.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Hyung 'kan sudah sering melihatnya," kata Ryeowook dengan polosnya tanpa tahu kini Donghae sedang komat-kamit membaca mantra agar otaknya bekerja memberikan suatu alasan logis untuk namdongsaengnya yang masih terbilang polos ini.

"Mmm …, it-itu … . Hanya ingin mengagumi ketampananku yang luar biasa dalam video ini! Lihat 'kan? Aku tampan sekali di sini? Hahaha," Donghae tertawa untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

Dan sudahkah saya berkata bahwa Ryeowook itu masih terbilang polos? Jadi jawaban Donghae yang garing tadi dianggapnya serius.

"Oh!" hanya itu tanggapan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi, "Tapi, memang benar sih disini hyung lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Dan pastinya aku juga lebih tampan, dong! Hehe. Coba liat ini! Di bagian ini aku juga tetap tampan dan keren! Hyung masih tertinggal jauh dariku! Lihat! Lihat! Bla bla bla …," Ryeowook berceloteh bak anak kecil yang disuruh bercerita masa liburannya di depan kelas. Tanpa tau disisinya ada Donghae yang menghela napas lega karena jawaban asal darinya itu tanpa tahu dipercaya saja dengan dongsaengnya yang amat polos ini.

Hhh …, selamat, selamat! Donghae membatin. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena yang memergokinya adalah salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang polos di muka bumi ini, kalau saja yang menangkap basah dirinya itu adalah Evil Magnae atau Cinderella yang amat berbahaya? Bisa-bisa habis dirinya diolok-olok sebagai orang mesum!

.

.

Malam harinya di apartemen Super Junior, tak tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ke-9 member berkumpul di ruang tengah berbagi keributan.

Leeteuk tampak menengahi Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang saling memaki, Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang rebutan keripik kentang, Sungmin yang hanya melihat pertengkaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas, dan Ryeowook yang cemberut lalu memilih ke dapur untuk membuat makanan, karena diabaikan oleh Yesung yang lebih memilih hewan peliharaannya yang hanya bisa berkedip melihatnya.

Lalu, kemana Fishy kita?

Ternyata ia tengah duduk di sofa sambil menatap sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang di depannya yang sedang berebut keripik kentang. Tidak, bukan Shindong. Untuk apa ia melihat Shindong sementara ada seseorang yang lebih manis –menurutnya- untuk dilihat? Yap! Pastinya ia melihat Eunhyuk! Tapi masalahnya, untuk apa ia melihat Eunhyuk dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tajam? Err- Hae, jangan bilang kau_

"Hae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang berada didekatnya. Tanpa bersuara Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk, "Kau kenapa sih melihat Eunhyuk segitunya? Jangan bilang kau mau …,"

"Tidak, Hyung!" balas Donghae cepat sambil merengut ke arah Sungmin, "Aku tak ingin itu sekarang!" bela Donghae yang tau ke arah mana hyung termanisnya ini berbicara. Ia cemberut dan memilih kembali melihat ke depan sambil menopang dagunya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melihat Eunhyuk dengan tatapan …, agak mesum seperti itu?" Sungmin mempelankan intonasinya di kalimat terakhir, takut ada yang mendengar.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Donghae melihat ke arah Sungmin, "Salah ya aku liatin Eunhyuk kayak gitu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang 'Oh-so-cute-litle-puppy' dan jari telunjuk berada di bibirnya yang mengkerut lucu.

Melihat Donghae memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah,

_'Kok mukanya uke banget, ya?'_

Atau pemikiran lainnya.

"Ng-nggak 'kok!" jawab Sungmin seadanya sambil membenahi status dirinya. Aku uke! Aku uke! Ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Donghae langsung meneruskan kegiatan 'penting'nya.

"Hae!" seru seseorang yang menjadi pusat pemikiran Donghae, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" jawab Donghae spontan. Ia terus menatap wajah ceria Eunhyuk yang berhasil memenangkan pergulatan untuk mendapatkan keripik kentang.

Mungkin Donghae tidak menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang ceria itu, tapi matanya mengarah ke salah satu bagian di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Sama dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk terheran begitu Donghae melihatnya dengan tajam., Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin dan memasang tampang 'ada apa?', tapi yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan memilih meninggalkan mereka bersama yang lainnya karena Ryeowook telah memanggil mereka untuk makan malam.

"Donghae …, yang lain udah ke dapur loh. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyamakan wajahnya dengan Donghae.

Kini Donghae dapat dengan leluasa menatap sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan manis bila dikecap. Sesuatu berwarna semerah cherry.

Eunhyuk's lip ….

Chuup~

Tanpa sadar Donghae menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk. Ia menutup matanya perlahan sambil merasakan lembutnya bibir merah itu. Kebalikan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mempermudah Donghae memasukkan lidahnya.

"Hae …," desis Eunhyuk pelan. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman saat lengan Donghae melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat hingga kini ia berada di pangkuan Donghae.

Sebelah tangan Donghae berada di belakang kepala Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Eunhyuk yang terbawa suasana hanya bisa membawa lengannya melingkari leher Donghae.

Lidah mereka bertarung dalam goa hangat itu. Namun lidah Donghae yang lebih mendominasi. Lidah itu menggelitik langit-langit milik Eunhyuk yang tentunya membuat Eunhyuk kegelian dan tak sengaja mendesah. Baru saja tangan Donghae akan masuk ke dalam kaos putih Eunhyuk, namun suara deheman menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka berada di ruang tengah dorm ini dan semua member berkumpul di sana.

"Lee Donghae …," sebuah suara lembut namun mematikan yang berasal dari mulut Angel Teuk itu membuat kedua insan yang masih duduk di sofa salah tingkah dan hanya dapat menampilkan cengiran bodoh di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kalau mau melakukannya jangan di sini, bodoh! Tidak tahu apa kalau kami di sini dan bukan patung hiasan rumah? Dasar idiot," dan yang ini, tak mungkin Leeteuk yang berbicara. Yup! Itu pasti Cinderella of Super Junior yang senang memaki.

"Bodoh …," Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan memaki, dan langsung mendapat jitakan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Maaf …," Eunhyuk menunduk, ia makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Sementara itu Donghae hanya membelai rambut pirang milik Hyuk dan menempelkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Anchovy itu. Seolah ia tak mempedulikan kehadiran hyung dan dongsaengnya yang menatap mereka tajam.

"Ck! Pergilah ke kamar dan jangan ribut!" semua tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'ribut' oleh Leeteuk. Itu berarti jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tanpa menghadiri acara makan malam di dapur, mereka melangkah menuju kamar mereka dan mengunci dari dalam.

"Aku tak yakin kalau mereka tidak akan ribut," gumam Yesung pelan. Dan mendapat anggukan dari seluruh member.

"Terserahlah! Aku mau keluar sebentar!" Heechul mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar dorm entah untuk apa. Dan kini, ruang tengah dorm itu menjadi sepi karena semuanya telah pergi ke dapur untuk makan malam.

.

**- EunHae's Room –**

Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya duluan ke kasur empuknya dan dilanjutkan dengan Donghae yang masih melihatnya tajam. Bila dilihat seperti itu, siapa pun pasti akan gerah juga. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hae? Kok liatin aku begitu? Memang di wajahku ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Eunhyuk jengah. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mendekat pada Eunhyuk, "Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk terperangah. Tak menyangka pertanyaan asalnya itu akan mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae.

Saat Eunhyuk hendak bangun dan melihat ke kaca, tangan Donghae dengan cepat menahan tangannya dan mengembalikan Eunhyuk ke posisi semula.

"Ke mana?" tanya Donghae pelan dan perlahan-lahan menukar posisinya hendak menindih Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau mengambil kaca. Katamu ada sesuatu di wajahku!" jawab Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan Donghae darinya. Tapi jelas Eunhyuk kalah kuat dibanding semenya itu, malah pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk digenggam erat oleh Donghae.

"Tidak usah …, jangan dipikirkan," ujar Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tahu bahwa Donghae akan menciumnya lagi segera memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan untuk menghindar dari ciuman Donghae, tapi ia masih heran kenapa sikap Donghae aneh. Oh, ok. Donghae memang selalu aneh baginya, tapi Donghae yang ada di atasnya sekarang lebih aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae gusar karena Eunhyuk melengos dari ciumannya. Biasanya ia baik-baik saja jika diberikan ciuman dari Donghae, tapi ini ….

"Kau aneh! Kenapa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Aneh bagaimana?" Donghae malah balik tanya. "Yahh …, kenapa kau melihat wajahku seperti itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku? Oke, itu biasa. Tapi sekarang kau agak … aneh," jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

Donghae mendengus dan menarik tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk juga duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil meliriknya takut-takut, kalau saja Donghae marah padanya karena melengos dari ciuman.

"Tidak ada," jawab Donghae setelah kebisuan yang melanda kamar itu. "Hae …," kata Eunhyuk pelan seakan meminta jawaban yang memuaskan.

Lama Donghae terdiam hingga, "Kau … pernah memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat membuatmu penasaran, walau kau sudah pernah merasakannya?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Hah?" Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. "Yahh …, aku mempunyai perasaan seperti itu," Donghae menatap ke depan dengan tatapan menerawang, "Ck! Jangan dibicarakan! Lupakan!" seru Donghae dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, "Sudahlah, kita tidur saja," ajak Donghae.

"Baiklah," jawab Eunhyuk walau masih terheran dengan sikap dan perkataan Donghae.

"Eunhyukkie …," panggil Donghae, "Hmm …," dan dijawab oleh Eunhyuk meski tak membuka matanya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Donghae terus menatap lekat bibir merah itu dan tanpa disadari jemarinya membelai lembut bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan itu langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah Donghae yang kini melihat dirinya dengan tajam.

"Hae …, kau mewarisi keanehan Yesung hyung, 'kah? Suka menyentuh bibir orang lain?" Eunhyuk mencoba bergurau.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, hanya ingin menyentuh bibirmu," jawab Donghae yang masih menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk, "Terserah …," balas Eunhyuk pelan sambil menutup kembali matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Donghae dibibirnya hingga tergantikan oleh bibir Donghae sendiri.

Mereka saling memanggut. Bukan dengan nafsu, tapi hanya dengan kelembutan. Donghae menekan bibirnya ke bibir Eunhyuk untuk lebih merasakan kelembutan bibir merah itu.

Tapi lama kelamaan kelembutan itu semakin menggairahkan. Donghae telah menindih tubuh kurus ukenya dan tangannya sudah merayap masuk ke dalam kaos serta menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh itu tanpa ada yang terlewat. Eunhyuk pun tak beda jauh, ia telah menarik kaos Donghae hingga membuatnya setengah telanjang. Kaki kurusnya mengekang tubuh Donghae yang menindihnya dan menjambak rambut Donghae agak kuat saat mulut Donghae menghisap sesuatu yang menjadi daerah sensitive di dadanya.

Suara Eunhyuk melantun indah hingga membuat tubuh Donghae mengeras. Ia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini dan harus terlaksana. Donghae kembali mengeras. Ia ingin melakukan lebih, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil merasuki tubuh Eunhyuk dan membuat tubuhnya seakan melayang. Menciptakan euphoria tersendiri yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan. Merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang berada di puncaknya dan berakhir bagai letusan magma yang keluar dari liangnya.

.

"Hae …," panggil Eunhyuk sambil memainkan rambut Donghae yang masih menindihnya, menumpukan kepalanya ke dada Eunhyuk, "Hmm …?" balas Donghae seadanya, "Aku masih penasaran …, kau kenapa sih?"

"Ck! Aisshh …, sudah kukatakan lupakan itu, ok? Kau membuat mood-ku hilang saja!" jawab Donghae setengah kesal, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk dan berbaring disampingnya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Hae …, kau itu aneh sekali! Dari tadi melihat bibirku terus, lalu menciumnya lama. Dan tadi, saat kita … emm … aisshh! Kau terus-terusan menciumku sampai-sampai aku sesak napas. Kenapa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk panjang lebar pada Donghae. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan memejamkan matanya hendak tidur. "Ya! Donghae …! Jangan tidur dulu! Jawab pertanyaanku!" kesal Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae. Tapi Donghae tetap tak bergeming, ia telah larut dalam mimpinya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang merengut memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Kau rugi jika tak melihat ini, Donghae ….

.

.

"Ha-Hae …, hhh …. Jang-hhh …," kata-kata Eunhyuk terpotong karena bibirnya sekarang sedang dilumat oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Donghae darinya sekuat tenaga, walau ia tahu itu tak mungkin mengingat tenaga Donghae yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Apalagi sekarang kaki kanan Donghae berada di antara kedua kaki Eunhyuk, menekan sesuatu di selangkangannya dengan cukup keras.

Donghae diam saja, malah mempererat pelukannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke dinding.

Kalian tahu dimana mereka saat ini?

Mereka ada di ruang make up artis khusus Super Junior dimana mereka akan menampilkan atraksi mereka di atas panggung tak lama lagi. Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada satu pun manusia selain mereka –yang sedang melakukan hal berbahaya- di sini. Semua member berada di luar agar tak terlambat untuk tampil.

Eunhyuk pun begitu. Namun sebelum sampai ia ke pintu, tubuhnya langsung ditarik Donghae dan bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Donghae. Dan beginilah mereka di ruang make up artis ini. Melakukan hal nista =='

"Hae …, seb-mmmp … sebentar lahhh-gi kita ak-hhh-kan tampil …,"

Eunhyuk mencoba mengingatkan. Namun tetap saja, Donghae hanya diam dan terus memperdalam ciumannya. Ia tak peduli dengan apa pun. Tak peduli dengan kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang berusaha mendorongnya, tak peduli dengan waktu yang sangat sempit ini, bahkan tak peduli dengan Ryeowook yang masuk ke dalam ruangan bermaksud memanggil mereka. Ia terus mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan beringas.

"Hae … Ryeohhh-wookhh …," dengan sentakan terakhir, ia berhasil menjauhkan Donghae darinya dan segera mengusap bibirnya sangat merah dan membengkak.

Ryeowook masih berada di ambang pintu, melihat mereka dengan shock. Mata yang terbuka lebar, sama dengan mulutnya yang juga terbuka lebar. Yesung-ah, cepat selamatkan pikiran suci Ryeowook dari kedua orang yang sangat mesum di depannya ini.

"Ryeo-Ryeowook …," Eunhyuk berkata canggung sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang berbahaya jika disangkutkan pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook …, ada apa?" tanya Donghae dingin. Ia sepertinya sebal karena kegiatannya diinterupsi.

"Ah .., eh i-itu …. Teukie-hyung menyuruh kita bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil. Annyeong," jawab Ryeowook cepat dan segera menutup pintu lalu melesat ke arah member yang lain. "Sungie-hyung …," lirih Ryeowook seperti ingin menangis.

Sementara itu, sesaat setelah Ryeowook menutup pintunya, Donghae mendecak kesal dan akan menarik Eunhyuk kembali. Mungkinkah ia tak sadar jika mereka harus tampil?

Donghae kalah cepat, Eunhyuk sudah menghindar darinya dan berlari ke arah pintu, "Kita akan tampil, Hae …. Jangan lagi!" ancam Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Donghae sengit dan dibalas dengan dengusan yang berasal dari mulut Donghae.

"Ok, ok …," jawab Donghae sedikit tak ikhlas. Ia mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang berjalan cepat didepannya yang seakan ingin menjaga jarak.

.

.

Dorm kali ini sepi, seluruh member mempunyai jadwal masing-masing. Menyisakan Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah. Karena bosan, Heechul memilih untuk tidur sementara Eunhyuk memilih bermain game di komputer sekalian browsing internet.

Karena game sudah membuatnya bosan, akhirnya Eunhyuk membuka twitter miliknya yang terbengkalai karena kegiatannya yang sangat padat. Sekedar melihat timeline tak apalah.

Setelah menggerakkan kursor ke arah mention, ia men-scroll down pesan-pesan yang diterimanya. Tidak pesan sih, hanya twit-an fans iseng yang menyempatkan menyebut nama acc twitternya.

Sesekali ia tersenyum dan tertawa melihat kata-kata yang dituliskan oleh fans untuknya. Hingga tak sengaja ia membaca twit-an fans yang menyebut nama acc twitter-nya dan Donghae.

Matanya melebar dan terheran. Bukan, bukan karena namanya dan Donghae disebutkan dalam satu kalimat itu. Itu sungguh hal yang sangat biasa. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah kata-kata yang tertera di dalamnya!

_ MinRin_LoVe_SJ RT Gusti_in_Jambi : I love A-Cha! The opening was AllRiseSilver's lip and it looks so kissable on that video! I love it in 1:44 . Kyaaa hope donghae861015 always 'touches' that lip! Rrr … nb: sorry, my English so bad!_

_8 Oct_

What the?

Tunggu, Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang familiar di sini. Bibir? Selalu menyentuh bibir? Tanggal 8 Oktober? Itu kan saat-saat dimulainya Donghae menjadi anak autis! –menurut Eunhyuk-

"Jadi karena ini?" geram Eunhyuk.

.

_ Gusti_in_Jambi : XD Love when AllRiseSilver shake his pelvis in A-Cha! His pelvis just so damn sexy! donghae861015-ah~~ Have you ever taste it? XD  
_

_5 minutes ago_

.

.

**###**

**.**

Re-post! Fanfict ini di delete tempo hari ;_;  
Saya ubah lagi agar tidak terlalu vulgar *perasaan bagiannya sama semua deh -_-  
Tapi sebenarnya saya juga nggak tahu apa ini bisa dibilang sudah cukup aman *untuk yang pikirannya udah melenceng ya U_U

Yang udah review di fanfict ini, terima kasih ^^

.

**GiMin Park**

**2011 – 10 - 23**


End file.
